


[柯王子/火王子]I Love You（伦敦生活AU）

by Siren52384



Category: Fantastic Four, Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013), 柯王子 - Fandom, 火王子 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren52384/pseuds/Siren52384
Summary: 主cp：神父Curtis*普通人jack有火TJ提及，小火是普通人还是渣男，jack前期很渣且滥交……括号里的话都是Jack对读者说的。。。





	[柯王子/火王子]I Love You（伦敦生活AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 主cp：神父Curtis*普通人jack  
> 有火TJ提及，小火是普通人还是渣男，jack前期很渣且滥交……  
> 括号里的话都是Jack对读者说的。。。

＊＊  
Jack正对着镜子，用毛巾用力地擦拭着鼻子流出来的鲜血。

（Well，这真的挺疼的。）

Jack瞪大眼睛，眼眶里锁着一丝丝泪液，因为疼痛引起的哭意让他看起来楚楚可怜。

（一头雾水？）

Jack看着被擦的通红的鼻翼，也分不清是不是血的颜色，不过比刚刚好多了。

他转过身，一只手拿起一卷新的毛巾，顺手递给蹲在地上仰着头用堵住鼻子的服务生。

“谢谢”服务生用毛巾代替手包住了流血的鼻子。

（Well，this is a long story.）Jack说罢，翻了翻他的白眼，好看的人，翻个白眼都别有一番风味。

＊＊

一年前 母亲的葬礼

“嗯……你今天还真是容光焕发。”TJ看着他双颊红润的好友，惊讶地说道。

“谢谢，但我宁愿看起来像死人，我现在就像个没心没肺的人，一点都没有死了妈的样子。”Jack拍了拍自己的脸蛋，镜子里的人本应该是几天几夜没合眼，苍白憔悴的样子，而不是像现在一样，一夜好眠活力无限。

（昨晚大概是我成年以来睡得最好的一晚。）

“你们准备得怎么样？宾客都快到了…God…你看起来真他妈帅”米歇尔象征性地抱了她弟弟一下就放开了。

“Hi，TJ. 我们该去教堂门口了。”

米歇尔说完，也没等他们回答，就离开了房间。

“我们走吧！”

刚踏出房门，Tj就被迎面而来的男生抱住拥吻。

（他真辣）

Jack看着那个吻住TJ的男生，身上的T恤就像小一码一样紧紧包裹住他倒三角的身体，抱住TJ的姿势毫无疑问地展现了那道足够性感的腰线和挺翘的臀部。

Tj看起来被这个吻迷住了，他不自觉地回应着对方，然后才想起今天的日子。

“No，Johnny.”Tj勉强地拉回神智，推开了Johnny.

Johnny也没有勉强，Tj推他的第一时间，他就松开了禁锢着TJ的双臂，只是他的手在撤走的同时还揉捏了TJ屁股。他在揩油的时候还瞄了一旁看好戏的Jack，邪魅地笑了笑。

“我想你了，TJ。”

（他想上我）

Jack对着Johnny勾了勾嘴角，而背对着Jack的TJ对刚刚发生的一切毫不知情。

**  
“Oh，God.你们肯定很难过……”凯瑟琳话音还未落，就上前把他们姐弟抱在一起。

（我妈的学生）

Jack僵硬地站着，避免着过多的身体接触，米歇尔也一样。

“你们父亲在哪？哇，Jack，悲伤让你我看起来更有魅力了。”

“前排，父亲坐在了前排。”米歇尔回应道。

Jack看着那个女人匆匆走向他们的父亲，然后弯下腰，安慰他。

“她想爬上他的床。”

Jack看着坐在灵柜旁边的两人，抿了抿唇向米歇尔说道。

“不，Jack。她是我们的教母，她只是在安慰他。”说着，她迅速地看了那边一眼再看回Jack，就像他的揣测是多么荒谬可笑一样。

（我们走着瞧）

＊＊

一个月后 家庭聚餐

“我们在一起了。”

Jack看着他父亲握住凯瑟琳的手，放在餐桌上。

（看我之前说什么了）

“It‘s good…”米歇尔在桌底下握住她丈夫的手，艰难地憋出这句话，然后瞪了眼Jack，就像是希望他说些什么。

“只是才过了一个月...”Jack也不辜负她的期望，说出了她心里的话。

“我认为你妈妈也希望我不在难过…我想她会很高兴我和凯瑟琳在一起的…”他的父亲故作深情地上说道。

如果不是只过了一个月，如果不是他一边说话一边用令人作呕的眼神看着他们的教母，Jack也许会相信他的说法。

（不，我妈会气得从棺材里跳出来）

“I'm gay.”

Jack淡定地抛出一枚炸弹。

“你说什么？”他那信奉天主教的父亲惊恐地吼道。

“我是基佬，还需要我再重复一次吗？”Jack盯着他父亲，怂了怂肩，故作轻松地说道。

“Jack!你不能因为反对我们就乱说话。。。”凯瑟琳尖叫道。

（婊子）

“这是事实，既然你们要在家庭聚餐上宣布你们在一起的消息，那我也宣布一下我的。”Jack站起身拿起手上的酒杯，打算一饮而尽。

“你这个恶心。。。”

没等Jack喝上那杯酒，他父亲就站了起来，一巴掌挥掉他手上的酒杯，酒杯落地后碎裂的声音并没能打断他的怒骂。

“。。。肮脏的鸡奸者，给我滚出这里。。。”

啪的一声，Jack歪着头，左脸颊火辣的疼痛，和不同寻常的泛红，都表明着刚刚被打的那一巴掌有多重，他没有反驳，拿起挂在椅子靠背上的外套，就往外走。

“No,Jack…”米歇尔试图挽留弟弟，Jack没有丝毫停顿离开这里。

伦敦的傍晚还是有些凉，他披上他的外套，马路上没有人也没有车，他蹲在公交站旁旁，双手掩面。  
远处传来公交车的声音，Jack抬起头，通红的眼眶，脸上却没有一丝泪痕。

（只是风有点大，他真是操蛋的父亲对吧？）

他站起身，走上那架刚停稳的公交，除了有点红的左脸之外，一切都是那么地正常。

＊＊

“叮咚。。。叮咚。。。”

Johnny刚洗完澡从浴室里出来，就听见自家门铃的狂响，于是他匆匆取下挂在一旁的浴袍，一边走向门边，一边系紧带子。

“是谁？”

没有回答，但Johnny已然透过猫眼看清楚门外站着的人，他打开了门。

Jack看着开门的人一脸了然的样子，没有给对方说话的机会，就吻住那还冒着热气的双唇，双手摸上Johnny的胸肌，把他推入室内。

一切如Jack预料般，他的行为没有遭到任何反抗。

Johnny扯着Jack的衬衣，把他拉得离自己更近，并反客为主，用牙齿轻轻的咬了一口Jack的下唇。

措不及防的刺痛让Jack朱唇微张，Johnny顺势把舌头探进Jack软糯湿热的口腔中，一边用舌尖纠缠着舌尖，一边擦过Jack的上颚和牙龈。

酥麻的感觉在Jack的口腔里盛放开来，不间断的生物电流搅浑了他的脑袋，同时也让Jack硬得难受，双腿发软。

即使身子软得要靠在Johnny的怀里，但Jack的手还是不甘示弱般在Johnny身上到处点火。他用手指头夹住Johnny胸前的两点，稍稍用力捻起，又松开，在Jack的不断玩弄之下，Johnny本来颜色不深的乳头被每一次挑弄引起的痛痒逼得发硬发红。

在Jack又一次加大力度之后，Johnny终于放开了Jack已经被他嘬咬到红肿的双唇，他双手摸上Jack的屁股，双臂发力把Jack凌空抬起，Jack的双腿顺势夹住了Johnny的紧实的腰部。

“你就是等不及挨操，对吧？My little BITCH!”

Johnny没有抱着Jack回到他的卧室，而是把他放在了开放式厨房的梳理台上，他一只手撕扯开Jack的衬衫，一只手去拉扯Jack的裤子。

Jack也一手扯开Johnny的浴袍带子，一手握住Johnny的硬得发紫的巨物，大拇指揉搓着不断吐出前液的马眼，手不停地撸动他，使得Johnny的肉棒在他手中不断涨大。

“是它等不及了。。。”Jack一边笑着，一边捏了捏手中的海绵体。

“你真是个骚货。”

Johnny一把扯掉Jack的裤子，一只手把Jack放倒在梳理台上，分开Jack的双腿，把自己的头颅埋进Jack的胸口，像一只巨婴一样不断吮吸着Jack的乳头。同时，他抄起梳理台上的橄榄油，就向着Jack的睾丸和后穴淋去。

Johnny的手刚放下橄榄油的瓶子，就伸出食指就着流过Jack后穴的橄榄油向里面探去。

“啊。。。”Jack因为Johnny的探入，一直紧咬双唇的他终于叫了出来，他一手撑着梳理台，一手抓着Johnny的头发。

Johnny听到Jack到呻吟，嘴上和手上的动作也弄得更起劲，Jack的淫叫也像打开了阀门一样，不断地在他耳边响起。

“进来。。。快点。。。”当Johnny只开阔到二指时，Jack就抓着他的肉棒向自己的后穴靠去。

Johnny自己也硬的发疼，既然Jack自己都不介意，他也没必要继续扩张下去。他抽出已经被Jack的肠液浸得湿漉漉的手指，一只手扶住自己的肉棒插进Jack的小洞里面。

没有完全扩张的小穴骤然插入Johnny的庞然大物，即使Jack有所准备，但他仍然仍不住痛呼一声，但他没有叫停，而是抓住Johnny的翘臀，往自己方向按。

Johnny的龟头也被Jack夹到有些发疼，但 感觉到Jack抓住他臀部到力道，他也没有停下，而是一鼓作气地长驱而入。

随着一直紧绷着的肉穴开始放松，Johnny开始不停地抽插，在撞上一点凸起后，Jack的小穴一紧，就像打开了阀门一样，有一股肠液涌出，而Jack随着Johnny不断抽插而一直摆动着的阴茎也射了出来，白色的液体被迸射在Johnny的腹部。

眼看Jack高潮，Johnny也没有停下自己胯下地运动，而是像刚刚撞到的那点发起更猛烈的进攻。他用手指从自己腹部揩了一些精液，插进Jack的口中。

“自己的味道，好吃吗？”

Jack没有回答，他的口腔被Johnny的手指塞着，白色的精液混着涎水从他的嘴角流出。

Johnny看着Jack还沉浸在高潮的样子，一把他抱起，重力让Johnny撞向Jack更深地地方。

Jack已经开始嘶哑的喉咙，愣是被Johnny顶的发出尖叫，他双手环住Johnny的颈部，惊恐地发现本该疲软的阴茎，又被后穴的快感爽到硬起。

Johnny像一头发情的野兽般不断地在Jack身上发泄着他的欲望，从厨房到卧室，而Jack已经因为体力不支在第二次高潮的时候就晕过去了。

＊＊

第二天，阳光通过Johnny卧室地落地窗晒在了Jack的脸上，Jack被刺的睁开了眼睛，身子像散架一样，酸痛无处不在。

（他真是头野兽！）

“Good Morning,Jack。要来点咖啡吗？”

Johnny靠在他卧室地门边，向着Jack摇了摇手中的咖啡壶。

“当然”

Jack赤着上身走出了卧室，他的上衣昨晚就被Johnny扯烂了。

Johnny看着Jack身上红点满满，刚摆好早餐的他抓了抓头发，让Jack先吃，自己跑回了卧室，没隔多久就拎了件衬衣递给Jack。

。。。

刚走出Johnny家门的Jack又折返了，他看着开门的Johnny,警告地对他说：“这只是一夜情，没有以后，不要告诉TJ。”然后就头也不会地走了。

＊＊

两周后

“Jack,这件衣服为什么会在你那？”

Jack望着TJ从他衣柜里扯出那件衬衫，一向谎话连篇的他，竟然一时间无言以对。

TJ看着Jack欲言又止的模样，没有再多说，而是把那件衬衣丢在了Jack的脸上，甩门离开。

。。。

“你所拨打的电话无人接听，请在哔一声后留下你的口信，哔。。。”

“TJ, 你知道我的？”

“都是因为酒精。。。”

“不，不，对不起，TJ, 我们是最好的朋友，原谅我好吗？”

“嘟嘟。。”

。。。

“你好，你是这个手机号码的亲友吗？”

“是。。。是的。。。TJ他。。。”

“手机主人出了车祸。。。”


End file.
